Orenyallo
by Lumeriel
Summary: 1st POV, Un poco más de Caranthir/Haleth - quienes por desgracia no me pertenecen y a quienes me estoy volviendo adicta, creo.


_Órenyallo_

Soy fuerte. Soy como las piedras que se cruzan en mi camino y rompen las botas de mis hombres. Soy fuerte. Soy como el vendaval que arrasa y limpia la tierra. Soy fuerte. Soy una sobreviviente.

Mientras mi padre y mi hermano caían bajo los golpes del enemigo, yo sobreviví. No estaba escondida en la casa con el resto de las mujeres. Desde que tengo memoria, caminé por la misma senda que nuestros hombres, empuñando el cuchillo y la espada. Soy una guerrera, un soldado más. Nuestros hombres confían en mí. Me miran y confían en que yo los guiaré hasta que mi sobrino sea capaz de conducirlos en la paz y la guerra. Soy uno más de ellos, y eso les agrada… aunque a veces les asusta.

Por eso nos iremos mañana. Mañana dejaremos las tierras del Señor Elfo que nos ofreció hospitalidad y refugio. Mañana seremos de nuevo gente del camino, buscando nuestro propio lugar… un lugar donde no existan orgullosos señores más antiguos que nuestra raza, y hermosos como el sol y las estrellas al mismo tiempo.

Soy fuerte. Soy como la tierra que sostiene los pasos de los Segundos Hijos y acoge sus cuerpos para el olvido de la muerte… el olvido y la muerte que él no conocerá a menos que en mala hora la espada de un enemigo siegue su destino. Soy fuerte.

Y sin embargo, por un instante – el breve instante en que se toma aliento – he deseado ser débil. Mientras sus ojos – grises cual cielo de tormenta – me miraban severos, reprochándome mi decisión, he querido ser débil cual las delicadas doncellas de su raza. He querido derrumbarme a sus pies y rogarle que por una vez – una única vez – no viera en mí a la guerrera que cabalga a su lado y no le pierde el paso en la batalla. He querido ser hermosa y exquisita, capaz de encender su deseo y tentarle.

Pero yo soy fuerte. Es lo que soy. No hermosa. No delicada. No dulce. No exquisita. Solo fuerte.

Por eso, cuando el instinto me sacude el sueño, no grito espantada; sino que agarro el cuchillo bajo la almohada y salto sobre mi atacante.

Apenas consigo detener la hoja antes de que corte su garganta y él me mira con las manos desnudas alzadas en señal de paz. ¿Paz? Ninguno de los dos recuerda ya la paz.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, sin entender.

\- Te vas.

Dice lo que los dos sabemos, lo que yo misma le he dicho durante una semana… y por esa razón lo observo fijamente… para beberme por última vez la belleza de sus facciones orgullosas, la dureza de su boca recta, la oscuridad que sus cejas espesas derraman sobre los ojos claros, la amargura que tensa el mentón.

\- Sí. – digo porque el silencio es un peso en mi estómago y en mi pecho.

\- No quiero que te vayas.

Su voz es un murmullo que recorre mi sangre y estremece mis huesos. Soy fuerte.

Sacudo la cabeza y me encojo de hombros.

\- Es lo mejor para mi gente.

\- Tu gente sería feliz aquí, en mis tierras. – dice con dureza, casi furioso y veo el rubor encender sus mejillas como en la batalla.

\- Tus tierras, señor -, le señalo, con suavidad; pero sin ceder un ápice de mi firmeza.

\- Que podrían ser tus tierras.

Mi corazón se detiene – mi corazón no es tan fuerte como yo y salta alocado ante sus palabras.

\- Siempre seríamos tus vasallos -, niego con la cabeza, despacio y él no sabe que le estoy negando a mi corazón, no a él.

\- Serías mi señora.

Mi corazón ahora canta, canta tan alto que sé que él lo escucha y su canción se me sale por los ojos y los labios entreabiertos. No puedo callar a mi corazón… no quiero callarlo mientras él se acerca, de rodillas sobre mi cama y me agarra por los codos para incorporarme de entre las sábanas y llevarme a su cuerpo.

Mi corazón canta cuando su boca encuentra la mía. Canta cuando sus brazos me envuelven y sus manos me desnudan con prisa. Canta cuando su piel toca la mía y mis piernas le rodean las caderas, y él busca mi sexo y lo invade despacio, deteniéndose antes de romper el sello de mi virginidad. Canta mientras él se mueve dentro de mí, llevándome siempre más allá cuando creo que no puedo sentirlo más. Canta cuando mi cuerpo se rompe en gemidos que él devora con sus besos. Canta cuando él gime mi nombre contra mi garganta y siento su humedad colmarme.

Mi corazón canta mientras él me besa, me obliga a permanecer despierta, a sentarme sobre sus caderas, a tomarlo en mi interior. Canta mientras sus manos me guían en la cabalgata que nos une de nuevo en el placer. Canta mientras su voz me acaricia los oídos y la piel con palabras en su idioma, que yo no comprendo; pero no importa… porque mi corazón sabe que canta con él.

Mi corazón calla mientras abandono el lecho y me visto en silencio para no despertarlo. Soy fuerte. Por ese motivo no me vuelvo a mirarlo tendido bocabajo en la cama – la luz del amanecer tiñendo de oro su piel morena y sus cabellos casi rojizos de tan negros. No me despido. No le doy una oportunidad a sus promesas. No escucho los gritos de mi cuerpo, que clama por el suyo.

Soy fuerte. Me marcho llevándome a mi gente, a mi sobrino… llevándome su olor en mi piel, su sabor en mis labios, el vacío que su ausencia deja en mis entrañas, el vacío que nadie más llenará… Me marcho sin mirar atrás, sintiendo en mi pecho el dolor de su despertar sin mí, la rabia de su desesperación, la pena que no compartirá con nadie jamás… Soy fuerte. Me alejo de mi señor, de mi amor, fingiendo que su dolor no quema en mi interior, fingiendo que soy libre, fingiendo que estoy entera cuando dejo sus tierras.

Mi corazón ya no canta. Soy fuerte. Donde antes estuvo mi corazón ahora solo hay vacío y un dolor que no se calmará jamás.


End file.
